


Gyoza

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M, magnugiga counts as a character ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Shuuichi gets hurt, and Goro worries about him.
Relationships: Kitaoka Shuuichi/Yura Gorou
Kudos: 4





	Gyoza

_Crash!_

Magnugiga’s massive, metallic body thundered through the warehouse, leaving carnage in its wake. The mirror monster was dead before impact, Goro was sure of it - but if not, being impaled by Magnugiga’s monstrous horns was more than enough. He watched on the polished side of Shuuichi’s car as his Sensei slew the monster, then as he watched Magnugiga gorge on its reward. 

It was difficult, watching from the outside. Whenever Shuuichi was Kamen Rider Zolda, fighting on the other side, Goro felt acutely powerless. How was he supposed to protect the only person he cared about when he was trapped on the other side of a mirror? His hand curled into a fist.

The monster was dead, its spirit consumed. Goro deftly stepped away from the car. 

_Swish._

Fluid, like some kind of illusion. He would never get used to it. Shuuichi slid out of the car’s reflective surface, his robotic armour dissipating. He paused for a moment to gather himself, then glanced up at Goro.

‘That took longer than I’d hoped,’ Shuuichi remarked. He raked a hand through his hair with a sigh. ‘I’ll be late for my meeting…’

His voice trailed away. 

‘Sensei?’

Shuuichi buckled faster than Goro could react. Like a statue with its ankles snapped he crumpled downwards to the asphalt ground.

‘Sensei!’

Goro knelt beside him, an edge of panic in his voice. Shit! How had he not seen the signs? The long fight, the slight limp - even bringing Magnugiga out to finish the job. His master had been struggling, and he hadn’t been able to help. He felt a pang deep in his heart.

It was difficult to get Shuuichi’s unconscious body into the car, and by the time he was safely buckled in Goro’s mood had blackened. Failures were unacceptable, and Goro had failed today.

* * *

‘This Gyoza…’

Shuuichi raised a piece of his meal to scrutinise it, then looked at Goro questioningly. Goro could feel the tips of his ears going red.

‘I… got the recipe from Kido.’

A smirk ghosted Shuuichi’s lips. He leant back in his desk chair, hands clasped behind his head. ‘Oh? I didn’t think that idiot was good for anything. I suppose I was wrong.’

‘Sensei, he’s helped you several times,’ Goro pointed out. Shuuichi chuckled.

‘Kamen Riders shouldn’t help each other; that’s why he’s a fool.’

Shuuichi placed his chopsticks down by the side of his plate. Most of his food lay uneaten.

This time, Goro wouldn’t let himself be oblivious. He could see the signs again; the slightly trembling hand, the untouched food. He carefully removed the plate of food, then returned to Shuuichi’s side.

‘Sensei…’ it was hard to find the words to express his feelings. How did one express emotions so multitudinous that even your own heart couldn’t understand them?

Shuuichi waved him off. ‘You’re not worrying over me again, are you? I’m fine, Goro.’

Goro searched his sensei’s eyes. Even to him, they were inscrutable. 

Shuuichi placed a hand on his shoulder, leant him downward, and kissed him on the forehead. Then he stood up from his desk and smiled.

‘Nothing is going to take me down, Goro. I know that because you’re beside me.’

‘Sensei…’

‘So no more worrying about me! And… If you see Kido again, see if he has any more recipes.’

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't finished the series yet so there's still time for them to kiss please please be canon please


End file.
